


Marked by a Fairy

by notmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Magic, Protective Dean Winchester, Warlock!Dean, Warlocks, Winged Castiel (Supernatural), fairy!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmisha/pseuds/notmisha
Summary: A young Warlock (Dean) shys away from hunting other magical beings until a talk with his imprisoned father scares him into it. He saddles up his horse and sets out into the forest against the judgment of his brother (Sam) and parental figure (Rowena.) Dean finds himself biting off more than he can chew as he discovers more to the forest than what was in the lore he had read said.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley & Rowena MacLeod, Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Marked by a Fairy

The leaves of the old trees crunched beneath a pair of dark leather boots. Crunching as a hooded figure raced through an old forest that connected to a village. The figure moved swiftly against the wind slicing through his layered robes. Nightfall consumed the flooding light of the earth some time ago, meaning anything could be in the forest right now. The figure kept their pace before another set of boots could be heard behind them. Quickly turning around and whipping out one of their gloved hands the hooded figure yells, “Illuminate!” In a rough and deep voice. A spark of light left their hand and swarmed the other being. “Got you now.” They say again with a smirk nearly hidden behind their hooded cloak. The figure stepped towards the other being before once again shouting out a spell which flicked the hood off the other being. A man with dark hair falling just above his shoulders was revealed. His hazel eyes filled with disappointment. The other figure laughed loudly while slipping his hood off to reveal his short dirty blonde hair and scattered freckles. His summer-green eyes filled with joy from his victory. “Nice try Sammy, but you should have been quieter. Can’t seek up on your big brother if your giant monster legs are giving you away.” The man spoke while still laughing.

Sam waved his arm causing the other man’s legs to sweep out from under him. He fell backward with a thump before shooting a glare to the spell caster. “Which one of us is the one on their ass, Dean?” Sam said smugly. Before Dean could throw magic back at Sam, a red-headed woman appeared from a puff of smoke. 

“Boys!” Yelled the lady, fury filling her voice. “How many times have I told you not to sneak off to play your silly little magic games in the dark forest? Your underdeveloped magic isn’t strong enough to fight against some of the things living here.” She unfolded her arms to bring both boys over to her with a flick of her hands. Despite the cocky looks they were displaying earlier, now their eyes were filled with fear. 

“Sorry, Rowena…” Sam muttered quietly.

Before speaking, Dean put his hands up defensively. “Sorry, Rowena. We know the rules. Just trying to teach Sam some less girly magic. Him being the only witch who isn’t a chick.” He laughed slightly before realizing this would only anger her further. 

“Girly magic? There is nothing girly about being a witch. Not that a Winchester gifted with the powers of a warlock would care. Witches are the most powerful beings to exist. I suggest you bite your tongue before I hex it.” Rowena glared at him before letting out a sigh. Her look seemed a bit softer as she released her magical grip on both Sam and Dean. “Let’s just go home. Your dinner is getting cold and we have work to do tomorrow.” She offered a smile at the boys as she reached out her hands, wanting them to take them. As each boy smiled and took one of her much smaller hands, purple flames engulfed them. Soon they were back in their old but fancy-looking cottage. It was just beyond the busy human filled village. Sam and Dean went into the village often but Rowena only ventured that far for work. Not all humans were very accepting of those who possess magical powers. Then again, most magical beings were the only thing that could take on another magic being. It was good for the village or the higher kingdom to possess allies.  
Once home, Rowena stripped from her cloak. This left her in a slim dress with sleeves that went just past her elbows. She let down her fiery red hair which she tucked behind her ears. She watched as the two boys took off their many layers of clothing. Leaving them in thin tunics and a pair of pants. The older woman looked over them for any injuries they may have given each other during one of their many games. She loved them as if they were her own children but they stressed her out more than if she were to bear ten children. That was the price of having magical young adults. Or just one. Dean was the only brother who inherited magical powers. Everything Sam had was because of what he learned from Rowena. Having one magical parent and one regular human had caused one brother to be a warlock and the other to be a non-magical human. Rowena knew when taking them in that he still had it inside of him and trained him to be a witch. A bit unconventional. But Rowena was the most unconventional witch there was. A covenless high witch raising a male witch and a warlock who showed up on her doorstep one day. Moving from her thoughts about the boys, Rowena gestured for them to sit down and set the table. While they were off messing around she had prepared food so all of them could sit down and talk about work the next day. “Dean, deary, please tell me that you picked up the things I asked you to while you and your brother were out trying to kill each other.” The boys worked with her at her shop where she sold things to the non-magical villagers. Simple stuff that wouldn’t mind-fuck any of them. Simple potions or magical items that would be of assistance. 

“Yeah yeah. Don’t get your broom in a twist. We got all the plants on your list before doing anything else. Sam insisted on it.” Dean tilted his head to the bag on a smaller table in the other room. “Everything we need for a full restock,” he added. 

Smiling softly she thanked both of them. Turning her attention to Sam she said, “and you, dear. How was that little game? All your magic work? Please tell me you were able to hex your brother.”

“Hey! Don’t be putting ideas in his head! I would like to stay un-hexed.” Dean huffed.

Sam laughed before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Magic worked all right. I didn’t attempt much. I don’t really think I am skilled enough to make even a simple hex bag work.”

The three of them talked amongst themselves. Many topics came up in conversation. Work, magic, friends. They enjoyed their food as they exchanged laughter. An odd family, but a found family. Their bond was tighter than that of any other “normal” family out there. But a sore subject had to be brought up. Everything in Rowena had wanted to put it off, to keep the happy smiles on her boys faces. But it had to be said. “Your father is being allowed visitors. I don’t need to reiterate my feelings about your father but… It isn’t my place to say you can’t see him. You both have work tomorrow but if either of you wants to go and see John then please just let me know.” 

Silence fell over the table. The happy family meal turned into something else. Both boys looked down and stopped eating. Sam is currently eighteen while Dean is twenty-two. Their father had been locked up when they were ten and fourteen. Their mom died when Sam was just a baby and for the entire ten years after that their father had been an abusive asshole who had taken up being a criminal. Forcing Sam and Dean to steal for him whenever their little hands would work better than his own. John had been the non-magical parent of the two but that didn’t stop him from making demon deals to add to his rage. To add to his list of illegal activities. Sam wanted nothing to do with him. As far as he was concerned, Dean was his parents for those ten years and Rowena was his parent for the eight after that. But Dean’s story was different. He longed for his mother and longed for his dad to be proud of him. He had taken the worst of his dad’s abuse. Not only that but he had taken all of the manipulation his dad threw his way. While he hated the old bastard he couldn’t help but fall into that life. To be his daddy’s blunt little instrument. 

Sam was the first to look back up, anger filling his eyes. “I have no reason to see John. I would prefer to go to work and then come back home.” He continued to eat without another word.

Dean sat there, looking down a moment longer. “I’m heading to bed.” He says quietly as he excuses himself. He takes a moment to look back at Rowena and his brother but heads to his room without another word. 

Rowena and Sam just look at each other sadly. Dean had a horrible attachment to his father. An unhealthy one that was deeply rooted inside of him. Despite Rowena’s best efforts to parents him and undo the abuse that was done, raising an abused teenager was much harder than raising and comforting a frightened ten-year-old. She was able to bond with Sam through magic and many other things. He was a bright kid and it didn’t take long for him to open up. Dean refused to come out of his room most days. Refusing to eat. Being overly protective of Sam for a while. It took years for Rowena to get close to him. She gave him his space, knowing all too well what kind of demons were running wild inside of his head. With a pleading look at Rowena, Sam gestured to Dean’s room. She just smiled sadly before nodding. 

Standing up to go check on his brother, Sam walked towards the hallway which had the doors to all of their bedrooms. The taller brother knocked on the door before opening it just far enough to see Dean sitting on his bed with a book in his hand. Sam glanced at the book to see that it was a book on woodland creatures. He cleared his throat which caused Dean to glance up. He just looked back to his book as Sam walked in to sit on the edge of his bed. “Hey, Dean.” He said quietly. “I know you probably want to go and see dad tomorrow.” 

“Here to talk me out of seeing him? What a great son you must be.” He replied in a monotone voice. His eyes didn’t leave the book. 

Sam let out an annoyed groan. “Like father like son I guess. Awful dad creates awful children.” He listened as Dean let out an annoyed huff. Not wanting to listen to the things he was saying. “I don’t get why you would put yourself through that. What are you going to do when you see him? Have the past eight years just meant nothing to you? Does Rowena mean nothing to you?” 

“Rowena isn’t our mom. She isn’t our parent. She is a wanted witch who stole some kids. Dad is dad. Doesn’t matter if he is a total asshole sometimes. He is our family. Not that freak.” Dean slammed the book closed and swung his legs out so he could stand up to yell at Sam. 

The younger brother just stood up with him, glaring at him after what was said. “Really? Fucking really Dean? Boohoo. We had a shitty life. Don’t take that out on the woman who feeds your sorry ass. I didn’t even get to know mom. I couldn’t even begin to replace her. But if it weren’t for Rowena we would probably be dead because of the crazy shit dad did. If you want to repay her by slandering her and praising that monster then why don’t you leave? Go stay with dad. Oh, wait! He is in prison.” 

Both boys were losing their heads. Screaming at each other. Thinking about throwing punches and throwing magic. 

“Get the hell out of my room. You and your dumb girly hair can go keep playing witch with Rowena. Playing house as if this isn’t some fucked up situation. Get the hell out or I’ll…” He hesitated before saying the words that were building up in the back of his throat. He stepped closer to his little brother, briefly seeing him as the tiny crying ten-year-old boy he used to be. Then seeing him as the tall angry man standing inches away from him. At this point, they were nearly nose to nose. “Or I’ll curse you so badly you’ll be begging Rowena to end your pathetic life.” They stood there a moment longer before Sam turned around and left, slamming the door along the way. Dean flopped back onto his bed, cursing to himself because of how he was treating Sam. He was supposed to be the one protecting him, not the one threatening him with a fate worse than death. ‘Great job, Winchester. Just like Dad.’ He thought as he picked his book back up. He read over the page, trying to see what dumb creature he had just been reading about. He skimmed the page before reading over the word ‘Fairy’ in bold letters. “What a dumb thing to add to this book. Fairies aren’t real and if they were they sure as hell won’t cause me trouble if I tried hunting a few of those tiny sons a bitches.” The thought of that almost made him laugh. He soon ignored what had just happened as he tore out the pages about fairies, tossing them into the trash by his bed. 

As Sam slammed the door behind him he walked back to where Rowena was still eating. Huffing as he paced back and forth. Mumbling curses and spells he wishes he could use on his stupid brother. Rowena sets down a mug that was filled with the tea she had brewed alongside dinner. Quickly moving towards Sam to stop him from pacing. Without saying anything she pulls him into a hug to try and get him to calm down. Rowena wouldn’t try to act like she knew what was going through either of their heads, but she knew that now was a time for comfort and not words. Sam slowed down and leaned into the touch of the shorter red-headed woman. Pulling back when he was ready to talk. They sat on the couch, Rowena flicking her hand so that tea would float over to the both of them.  
“Talk to me, Samuel. I could hear you both screaming at each other. I wouldn’t be surprised if the neighboring village could hear you both.” She said placing a hand on his knee. 

Holding his tea with both of his large hands he let out a sigh before turning slightly to face Rowena. “I have had Dean threaten me before, but never like this. Never so seriously. Never because of dad. I know he loves me and I know he loves you. But dad messed up his head. I guess I feel guilty. Dad was extra hard on him because he refused to let him hit me. He hides how messed up he is as if it makes him less of a man. I just want to punch him in his stupid face. But I also want to hug him until he stops feeling the need to get dad’s approval.” His head sinks as he uses one of his thumbs to gently rub against his cup. 

Nothing infuriated him more than Dean did. That’s what brothers do. Fight and fight until someone else comes along to fight them and then it is a blood bath of protecting each other. But when it came to their dad their they had different thoughts completely.

Setting down both of their cups, Rowena turns to Sam and presses a hand to his cheek. He leans into it and smiles softly. After the years of abuse, he always loved the soft motherly gestures Rowena gave him. “Dean has things to work out. If he needs to see John to work those things out then that is what he has to do. He loves both of us. He loves you more than you could imagine. Whenever he leaves, no matter what he leaves for, you just need to have faith that he will be back. You wouldn’t leave either of us for anyone. Certainly not for a low life like John Winchester.” They once again sat in silence. Although this time the silence was nice. A happy silence with knowing glances. “Best go get some rest, dear. We have a lot to do in the morning. Dean needs us to be strong while he works through things. You two are the most stubborn boys I know. If he needs us we will be there.” She says softly before slightly snapping and saying, “Bed.” 

As the tall man gets up to go to bed he gives one last look to Rowena. She gives him a look that easily says ‘he’ll be okay. I promise.’ which makes him feel better. He walks to two doors across from each other. Resting his hand on Dean’s for a moment before entering his own. 

“Those boys… They are going to get themselves into trouble and I feel so powerless. It was so much easier when they were little.” Rowena smiles at that last thought. Thinking back to before Sam was taller than she was. Singing the boys to sleep when they had nightmares about their parents. Thinking about the first time Sam managed to do a spell. He nearly set his hair on fire but he had been so happy. She would give her life for those boys. She wouldn’t let anyone take them from her. Not John. Not anyone. She walked to the front of their house, making sure all the wardings were still strong so nothing could enter their home while they sleep. As soon as she knew they were safe she went to her room. Her mind was troubled but she soon allowed herself to slip into a deep slumber. She tried to believe the words she told to Sam. That no matter where he went, Dean would always come home. 

The next day the three magical beings ran around each other trying to get things ready for work. Trying to get everything together and loaded into their carriage. Dean and Rowena loaded the carriage while Sam hooked up their horse, giving him a few apples while brushing his mane. “Hurry up stable boy. Sisco’s gotta get up into town.” Dean said as he hopped into the carriage with the rest of their stuff. Rowena came out in her fancy dress with her bag. She pulled herself up to the front so she could help steer Sisco in the right direction despite him knowing exactly how to get into the village. Sam gave the horse a couple of gentle pats before hopping in next to Dean. The village wasn’t too far away but the ride there was a bit long. Sam and Dean sat in awkward silence for most of it. Neither wanting to talk about or apologize for the night before. Eventually, Dean caved in and muttered a small “sorry.” without really looking at Sam. As angry as Sam was, he knew he couldn’t blame Dean. They had different feelings towards their father. How much harm could John do from one talk? 

“I won’t blame you for seeing him. If that is what you need then go ahead and do that. Sooner if you want. I can tell Rowena I am covering your end of things. Just don’t let him get in your head. That’s all I ask. Please…” Sam gave Dean his famous Sam Winchester puppy eyes. Never once has Dean been able to say no to Sam when he gave him that look. 

Dean hummed slightly while tapping his leg a bit. “Okay, Sammy.” It was a simple reply but Sam could hear the emotion in it. Within the next couple of minutes, they made it into town. Sam helped Rowena and Dean booked it to the prison. 

As Dean got to the door he stopped for a moment and looked down. He was in his regular clothes for work, but he didn’t look awful. He flattened his tunic a bit, wiping any dirt off of it. He walked in to greet the two officers that were there, that being sheriff Mills and chief Singer. He knew both of them pretty personally. Both non-magic users. They had an on-off view of magic but made an exception for Sam, Dean, and Rowena. Only liking Rowena after taking in the boys of course. Chief Singer leads him to where John’s cell was, Dean trying not to internally panic along the way. Many of the criminals were magic users and kept in a different place than normal humans so it was pretty much just John there. The chief told Dean to let him know if anything happens but then quickly left them alone. So there they were. Separated only by some metal bars. Dean gulped as he watched his dad stand up and walk silently to the bars. 

“Come here,” John said quietly but sternly. Dean didn’t move. He tried to step forward but all his legs would do was tremble ever so slightly. “Your head full of fucking rocks, boy? Come here.” He says again. Loudly. Forcefully. Dean jumps slightly and steps forward. 

“Hi, dad…” He says with a small voice. The normal happy sounding and egotistical Dean Winchester was long gone. 

“Where is Sammy? Typical of him to not give a fuck about showing up to see his dad. The kid has gotta be what? Eighteen now? Probably thinks he is better than seeing his own father. Damn freaks filling his head with things.” Dean looked his father over. Seeing his mess of dark hair and overgrown facial hair. The look on his face could kill someone from a mile away. “I don’t know what you have been doing for the past decade but you better be out hunting. Just like I showed you. Hunting those damn things in that forest. Because I am going to get out of here. I am going to get out and I don’t need some damn pushover who is too scared to go after the things that killed your damn mother.” John had become a criminal so he would be able to pay for weapons to go after mythical creatures in the dark forest. Mythical creatures in any forest. After his wife, Mary, died from an illness that he was convinced was a curse, he had been obsessed with hunting. Hunting down every last thing he could. He hated that Dean ended up having magic, but soon realized he could weaponize him to kill more freaks. 

Dean tried to level out his voice to hide any emotion from his father. “I have been working. Not a whole lot of hunting… Most things are out at night and Rowena says we aren’t supposed to go out at night.” Mentioning Rowena seemed risky enough but mentioning rules that he obeyed might as well have been a death sentence.

John reaches through the bars and grabs Dean’s clothes, slamming him into the bars. He stares him down, practically breathing on him. “That bitch isn’t your damn mother. No son of mine is answering to some freak. So put your big boy pants on and hunt something. All you’re good for is killing. My natural-born killer. So act like it. I used to be proud of you. Get that respect back.” He loosened his grip and walked to his bed in his cell. With that, he was done talking to Dean. No more words were shared. Dean felt his heart sink down to his feet as those words played over and over in his head. ‘All you’re good for is killing.’ Dean was a magic possessing monster. He needed to make up for that by killing other magic possessing monsters. That or have himself be the next thing his dad hunted.

Rowena was going to be angry if he went into the forest at night. But John would kill him if he wasn’t a useful hunter. Dean decided that he was an adult and that if he wanted to go out at night that he would. He was a powerful warlock. A monster. He was capable of hunting down one measly thing in that forest. He had done it before, he can do it now.

Later that night after both Sam and Rowena were asleep, Dean got up and got all of his robes on. He turned to his bed and said “replicate” while moving his hands. A clone of him appeared in the bed, fast asleep. It wasn’t a solid clone but it would be enough in case anything happened. He grabbed a bag as well as a weapons belt so he could carry everything he needed on himself. He quietly snuck out of the house and rounded it to find Sisco’s stable. He woke up Sisco and slipped him an apple to keep him quiet. Once he got him all saddled up he mounted him and set out for the dark forest. “Just one thing. Just kill one thing. Blood on your hands means nothing… No. It means surviving.”

Quickly getting to the edge of the forest, Dean cast illuminate so that he could keep a small ball of light near him. He couldn’t ride in blind. He may be rusty but he wasn’t stupid. There was no telling what kinds of creatures he would be found here. “Okay, Winchester. Get in. Find some freak. Get out.” Sisco was hesitant about going in but Dean forced him. He rode around in the near darkness for a while. Jumping at every little sound coming from the depths of the darkness surrounding them. He must have spent at least an hour or two without finding so much as a regular animal. suddenly from his right, he could hear what almost sounded like singing or humming. It was deep and clearly coming from a man. Dean couldn’t help but follow the sound of the angelic voice. Wanting, no, needing to be closer to whatever it was coming from. Dean felt drawn to it. Like some being was calling out to him specifically. Almost as if by name. As he and Sisco crept closer and closer to the being, Dean could almost make out what it was. He saw what looked like a bright blue light behind some trees. It wasn’t blue in the way water was. It was more like the soft but powerful blue of a flower. Delicate and beautiful but insanely powerful. He could now clearly hear the sound of a man humming to a song he didn’t recognize. The man’s voice was deep and slightly scratchy but it sounded absolutely amazing. It was almost like he could feel it inside of him. Like his heart could follow along with the humming. Dean’s eyes went wide as he kept going closer and closer. Trying to see what was creating the sound. But before he could see anything more than blue light, Sisco stepped on a stick. The stick loudly snapped in half sending out a loud crack. The humming stopped. Dean felt as if his heart stopped. The wind around him picked up and loud sounds surrounded them. As the light got brighter Sisco began to panic. The horse was bucking and freaking out, not knowing what to do... “No no no no! Sisco! Shh! Sisco, calm down buddy.” Dean begged. The horse wouldn’t calm down and Dean’s magic gave out sending them into the pitch-black forest without anything to give off light. The warlock was quickly thrown off the horse roughly. His head slammed against a tree. Blue light once again filling his vision before black crept around the edges. “Sisco…” He muttered once more before slipping into complete and total darkness. As darkness crept closer he felt the shooting pain in his head as he felt his head droop and his body go numb. Sisco was long gone. Everything was gone. Dean was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter of this I have written!! Hopefully, the quality will increase as I keep writing. I will be making art for this on my Instagram which is @misha.makes.art if you would like to see any art I make for this or if you want to check out my other fanart and original art. Please leave any comments about where you think this chapter is going. I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger but I am sure you can all see where it is heading. I did feel a bit rushed when writing this so hopefully more details can be thrown is as I progress into this series!


End file.
